Padded Twincestuous Fun
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a first for me, the fist time I have ever done incest...anyway Amy and Samey/Sammy are alone at their house for the weekend and decide to have fun. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Padded Twincestuous Fun

 **Disclaimer: For the first time ever, I am doing incest, and I have never condne it and I never will but i am making an exception for one reason...Twins, Amy and Sammy are hanging out at their home one night as they decide to have some fun. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

 **THIS IS A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **CO-WRITTEN BY BEEKERMAROO777 AND MYSELF**

 **ENJOY!**

It was a warm Friday Night as spring was in the air...Amy and Sammy had the house to themselves for the weekend as Topher and Shane were gonna go to a hotel for the weekend because they were going to a multi-genre convention for the weekend as the twins were diapered up under their normal clothes.

"Bye boys!" Amy and Sammy said to their respective boyfriends.

"Bye! I love you Amy!" Shane said to her.

"Love ya babe!" Topher said as they left in Topher's 2013 Corvette.

"Well sis, we got the house to ourselves." Amy said to Sammy.

"We sure do...we can do whatever we want." Sammy back to her.

"Yeah we can, so sis...what do you want to do first?" Amy asked her.

"Hm...I'm not so sure." Sammy answered her.

"We can set up the den to be a giant playpen if you are cool with that?" Amy asked her.

"Sure." Sammy answered her before they set up their living room to make it one big playpen like it was back on Total Drama Babies.

"Well sis, this is going to be one fun weekend." Sammy said to Amy.

"I agree." Amy said back as they hugged.

"So, what shall we do now?" Sammy asked her twin sister.

"Maybe we can play a game of truth and dare." Amy answered her.

"I'm in." Sammy replied back as they sat down on the floor and began the game.

"So sis, truth or dare?" Amy asked her.

"Truth." Sammy answered Amy.

"Is it true that you think about Topher wearing diapers a lot?" Amy asked Sammy making her heavily blush.

"Yes, it is...he is so sexy in them he makes me feel super horny in them." Sammy answered as she giggled a bit.

"That's okay sis, Shane does that too...I mean he is like a Greek God in them." Amy said to her as well.

"So Amy, truth or dare?" Sammy asked her.

"Truth." Amy replied back.

"Anwer this honestly, but why were you so mean to me all these years? I know I forgave you but that still doesn't answer why you were such a bully to me all these years?" Sammy asked her.

"It's because I was jealous that you got special treatment because you arrived 17 minutes later because of your lungs when you were a baby, and I resented you for that all these years, among other things like during school when we got paired up to do projects together, you were the hard worker and I was the slcaker in the group and I often took credit for your work, and the same thing happened during cheerleading and that hurt you, and I am so-so-so sorry about that." Amy answered and apologized once more to her twin sister Sammy and Amy started to breakdown in tears.

"Sis, that was in high-school...we are sophmores in college now and I forgave you for that already, and I always will forgive you." Sammy said as she gave Amy a hug wiping off tears from her face.

"Thankies sis." Amy said to her.

"You are so welcome Amanda Mahon, and I love you." Sammy said as they hugged once again.

"I love you too." Amy said back before they resumed the game.

"Truth or dare." Sammy said to Amy.

"Dare." Amy said to her.

"I dare you to do something that you never did before, maybe even something naughty." Sammy said as she laughed a bit.

"Okay sis, but don't say I didn't warn you." Amy said back as she laughed a bit herself before she sexy crawled up to her twin sister and then gave her a tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMMM!" Both of them muffled as their tongues wreslted and Amy's went down Sammy's throat as Amy let go of the kiss and Sammy looked stunned after the kiss from her twin sister.

"I...I wasn't expecting that..." Sammy said as she was shocked, surprised, and confused.

"Sis, you dared me to do something I never did before, and I never did that before." Amy said to Sammy.

"True." Sammy said as she sheepishly blushed a bit.

"According to the show not counting Total Drama Babies, I was the bad twin." Amy said to Sammy.

"Well, I was the good twin but heck we made up so it really doesn't matter." Sammy said to her.

"How was that sis?" Amy asked her.

"That kiss was good." Sammy answered Amy.

"Thankies sis." Amy thanked her twin.

"No problem." Sammy replied back.

"Listen, I just want to do the diaper sex thing this weekend and after this, we'll never do it again." Amy said to her twin sister.

"Okies, well if I like it we can keep doing it, only for when we have sex with our boyfriends." Sammy said to Amy.

"Done, now let's get started." Amy said to Sammy as they kissed once again before Sammy put her tongue down Amy's mouth and they began making out.

"Ohhh..." Sammy moaned out softly and Amy took off Sammy's cheerleader top and baby shirt revealing her red lacy bra covering up her 34B chest and Sammy did the same to Amy as she also had the same size of her twins chest, and the same colored bra as her twin sister.

"You are so naughty sis." Sammy said to Amy.

"Thankies." Amy replied back as they kept tongue kissing each other for another minute before they stopped as Amy and Sammy spread their legs.

"Let's scissors together." They said to each other before they began to do that as they grinded each other's diapered areas with such precision, accuracy, and passion.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned out with such happiness and delight.

"Goo Gaa Gii! We such sexy babies!" They said to each other before they kissed each other once again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned in delight.

"So sis, what do you think of this?" Amy asked her.

"Ohhhhhhh...So hawt!" Sammy said in baby talk as she loved it.

"Good! Because I agwee! It's so hawt!" Amy said back to her twin.

"GONNA CUMSIES AMY! GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPER!" Sammy screamed out.

"ME TOO SAMMY! GONNA SPWOOGE TOO!" Amy screamed out as well before they increased their speed as their climax was about to happen.

"WE ABOUT TO CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPERS LIKE BAD BABIES!" Amy and Sammy shouted out to the heavens.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out as they climaxed all over their pink diapered up crotches as they kept climaxing until they were worn out as they seven started to pant.

"Wow." Sammy said to her twin sister, Amy.

"So...did you like that?" Amy asked Sammy.

"Sis, that was so freaking awesome!" Sammy answered her twin.

"Wanna keep it going? Or you wanna stop?" Amy asked her sister.

"Well, I think we should keep going." Sammy replied as she had a sexy smile on her face.

"Okies." Amy said to her before they kissed again.

"Wanna 69?" Sammy asked her as she got down onto the floor.

"Sure, in fact..." Amy said before she began to babble and drool like a real baby.

"Ooooh, dwooly 69, deal." Sammy said as she babbled and drooled as well before they began doing the 69.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned and muffled as they licked deep into each other's coochies and even deep-drooled into it as they were licking like it was ice cream.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They kept moaning louder and louder as they came insode of each other's mouths and they madeout swapping each other's Cumsies.

"Yummy." The twins said as they giggled and hugged.

"That was fun." The twins said before they changed each other's diapers.

"That's better." They said to each other as well.

"We need sleepy." Sammy said to Amy.

"Okies." Amy replied back as they went to their room, and grabbed their cribs and merged them into one massive crib as they crawled into bed with their blankets, pacifier necklaces, and a teddy bear.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." Amy said to her.

"Cool, so I got one last question to ask before we go night night." Sammy said to Amy.

"Go ahead." Amy replied back.

"What was this fun?" Sammy asked her.

"Definitely." Amy answered her.

"Yay!" Sammy said as they hugged once again.

"You looked really sexy, especially in that diaper of yours." Amy told Sammy making her blush.

"Thankies, so did you." Sammy said the same thing as they kissed once more.

"Well, then sis...night-night." Amy said to her.

"Night-night to you as well sis." Sammy said as they yawned, shut their eyes, and put their pacifiers in their mouths before they fell asleep dreaming such beautiful dreams.

 **I apologize if this offended anyone, I will never ever condone incest honestly but I'm just giving it a try.**

 **I hope everyone likes it.**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
